90 Days
by Rift-Raft
Summary: 90 days. 2,160 hours. 129,600 minutes. Alone.
1. Prologue

**Alrighty! This is going to be fun.**

**If you want to know how I'll be writing this, then take _So Long _and the first-person narrative of _I Hear Him Scream _and mash them together and you've got something like this one.**

**It's going to be 94 chapters counting this one. Whoo-boy!**

**This story is also a sort of experiment. I've always wanted to try and write a firm, rooted story that interacts with the readers without becoming a plain shout-out to them or a 'do it yourself'-ish read. I made a tumblr, named 'ask-trapped-toothless' (because I'm original, haha). You guys'll see how it affects the story later, but for now, hit it up if you'd like and leave a message on it (if you do, make sure you add the '.tumblr' at the end). **

**The story and tumblr both coincide with each other, meaning that what happens here will happen on the tumblr, and most of what happens on the tumblr will happen here even if it isn't actually written. I say most because some OOC moments may happen for kicks. Hope that makes sense!**

**Just keep in mind that I'm not going to go out of my way to include every detail from the tumblr in this, and whatever happens in it absolutely will _NOT_ change the plot of this story. So no need to worry about the audience changing it, it's completely set.  
><strong>

**I'll stop rambling now. Enjoy, and stay tuned!**

* * *

><p>I squeezed my eyes shut and held my breath. Then, as if waiting to receive a Snoggletog gift, I snapped to attention at the ravine.<p>

This _had _to be it! I'd been doing this for _hours_. The sun had already risen, which was great and all, but that meant that someone was going to notice sooner or later that I wasn't, you know, _home _and then I'd be in even _more _trouble.

Nothing. No sign of the dragon. But I swear that I actually hit it this time! As I'd said, it went down right off Raven Point. I was just having a little trouble with the 'right off' part. Raven Point was already a mile or two behind me.

Scowling crossly, I lifted my sketchbook and crossed out the area I was at on a hastily-drawn map of Berk. In a sudden fit of frustration and anger, I scratched out the whole thing, taking out my anger on the defenseless page. It wasn't _fair! _I'd worked so hard to _not _be a screwup, and now that I did something right, it just had to go and lodge itself in the deepest, most obscure part of the forest imaginable. If the stupid dragon was still there, anyways.

"Ugh, the gods hate me," I moaned, snapping my abused notebook shut and tucking it inside my fur jacket. The ravine widened horridly, its gaping mouth plunging a heart-stopping height below. I carefully climbed on top of a log and made my way over it, making sure to tell myself _don't look down _over and over. "Some people lose their dagger, or their mug…"

I swung my left leg out and stomped it down angrily. "No, not me!" The log moaned and wiggled when I jumped off of it. "I manage to lose an _entire dragon!_" Rage suddenly overcame me, and on impulse I slapped a tree branch as hard as I could. Any other Viking in Berk would have broken the twig clean off from such a blow, so I foolishly assumed the same would go for me. It didn't.

The branch came back with a vengeance, slapping me upside the head. I yelped and held my cheek, blushing in embarrassment despite apparently being the only living soul in the area. Just as I was about to turn on the branch again, though, I finally noticed something that I really should have the second I crossed the ravine.

This giant tree was broken clean in half!

Wide eyes scaled the fallen giant and a very clear trench. Something very big had crashed through here very fast. It couldn't possibly have been a landslide.

My feet carried me through the path before I made the decision to. The forest stilled. I suddenly became aware of how all the birds had quieted except for the few giving warning calls. I had actually been hearing their cries all morning, but had assumed that they were panicking because I was wandering through their home.

As I slowly realized that I was getting closer to the legendary Night Fury (or at least where it had landed), my heart picked up double-time and refused to calm. This was it. This was the moment of truth, to see if my invention had worked to its full extent, to see if I'd managed to do something right for once!

I reached several fallen stones and cautiously glanced over them.

_There it is!_

I gasped and hid behind the rocks to gather my wits again. Peeking over them one last time, I crept out from their comforting shelter to face the dragon.

It didn't look alive.

"Oh, w-wow," I whispered. "I did it. I did it! _Yes!_" I ran forward, arms outstretched as if trying to give the Night Fury a hug. "Oh, this fixes everything! I have brought down this mighty beast!" I placed my foot on top of the dragon's arm, puffing my chest out with pride unrivaled.

The dragon roared and jerked beneath me. A small part of me couldn't believe that my heart wasn't pumping itself out of my chest.

Terrified, I backed up and shakily reached inside my jacket for my measly dagger. I held it out unprofessionally, gripping it far too tightly to be of any use. Upon seeing my weapon, the Night Fury ceased its movements. It breathed heavily, but that was it.

Creeping along its surprisingly small body, I pointed my weapon at it in preparation. The neck would be the best place to cut—it would be a much faster death, and my father would love to have its head mounted somewhere in our house. A plan was already formulating in my head. I could do this. I'd already done the hardest part. The dragon actually surviving its plummet was just a bump in the road, so to speak.

All I had to do was kill it and take back proof, since I couldn't drag it back home. Maybe I could take back some scales…no, that wouldn't do. I searched the Fury's body for something relevant. The tailtip? A foot? How about…the…eyes…

Gods, the _eyes. _The Night Fury was staring at me! Its gaze never wavered, not even for a second, daring me and judging me and hating me all at the same time. Something else, something I couldn't quite place but knew very well, was there, too. I desperately tried to look away; there was too much _emotion! _A dragon should not be able to possess what it had!

I managed to avert my eyes to something different for a whopping two seconds. Then I was drawn back to that eye like a moth to firelight, unable to escape. The dragon appeared to frown deeply.

Swallowing, a placed both hands on my dagger and held it up. "I'm gonna kill you, dragon," forcing confidence into my voice, I growled, "I'm gonna rip out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking." The dragon moaned, almost like it was asking a question. Like it was _mocking _me. "I'm a _Viking!_" I cried, squaring my feet and thrusting the dagger into the air. Fear flew through me for a brief second when I received a loud bark in response, and I almost threw myself to the ground on instinct.

I squeezed my eyes shut, but it wasn't like Snoggletog this time. No, it was like I was expecting a blow. All I could hear was the injured dragon's struggled breathing, the slight shifting of its legs as it futilely pulled on the bola one last time. _Don't look at it again, _I told myself determinedly. _Don't let it trick you._

The dragon gave a painful-sounding wheeze. I peeked one eye open. Big mistake.

That same, frigid stare, just _asking _me to do something. I sucked in a breath. There was the something else again. Like a lightning bolt I finally recognized the emotion I'd written off as 'plain creepy'. This dragon was frightened out of its mind. Just as I was.

_No! Stop it! _I shook my head in a desperate attempt to shake off the pity and any thoughts that this wasn't the biggest enemy to Berk but just a scared, injured animal. The Night Fury seemed to sense a change in my resolve; it whimpered a fearful little warble and shut its eyes, dropping its head to the earth in submission.

My arms were stretched to their limit—I could hold the dagger no higher. I just needed to bring it down. It would be right in the neck, a sure kill. _The dragon wouldn't feel anything_, I told myself. It wouldn't feel the pain.

_Just the fear, _I thought. Immediately I was attempting to get rid of the idea, banishing it to the darkest depths of my mind. Even so, the image of the Night Fury dying like _this_, alone, aware, and afraid, threw me off-balance and toppling over a mental bridge. _How would I feel if I were him?_

I dropped my arms to my head, squeezing the dagger into my hairline as self-punishment. Unable to bear looking at the Night Fury, I retreated shakily. "I did this."

Just standing there was even worse. I turned to leave, to flee back home and pretend this little adventure had never happened.

_He'll die if I leave him here._

I halted, gritting my teeth and clenching my fists so hard they shook. I stared at my dagger—a fine dagger, very shiny, very _sharp_—and battled within myself.

Every fiber of my being screamed to ignore him. But I couldn't, not when I'd seen his emotions clear as the sun, not when I'd seen that he was just a scared animal and not a demon sent from the depths of Hel. He never even attacked us, not like the others; he just went after our buildings. He didn't _deserve _to die when all he'd done was knock out our skylights.

I slumped in defeat. Turned around and knelt next to him.

The bola snapped in seconds. Then another section of it ripped apart. Then another, and another. My eyebrows drew in as I concentrated on ripping the tethers in half, sawing and sawing, avoiding the eyes.

I had barely registered the dragon's roar before he had broken through the rest of its bindings, turning on me and crushing me into a rock! He held me firmly by my neck, snarling, eyes (gods, those eyes!) green slivers.

The tables had turned. Now I was the one barely able to breath, silently begging for mercy. Now he was the one who held all the cards, the one who got to play as a god.

His gaze flickered. For a split second, so quickly I doubted it even happened, my captor seemed to give me a mournful look. I had little time to think it over; the beast reared his head, teeth sharp and brilliantly white, the beginnings of a growl rising in its throat. My eyes were glued onto his, unable to even shut in preparation.

The Night Fury slammed his paws right besides my head, leaned down, and screamed. I was still in shock by the time he had rebounded off of the rock that had kept me in place and flown away.

I gasped for air, weakly picking up my dagger in trembling hands and using the stone to help me to my feet. Just out of sight, I could hear the dragon roaring, followed by what sounded like a crash.

No time to think. Get home. Get home _now. _That dragon might have let you go, but a mountain lion surely will not.

Oh, gods, that dragon _let me go…_

Scared stiff, barely able to push my feet off the ground, I turned to slowly trek back to the relative safety of Berk. My vision blurred and my chest felt tingly. I felt almost lightweight, like I was floating through a dream, like none of this was happening and I was about to wake up in my room.

I managed a feeble moan before I fell over, losing consciousness—

—and hit my head dead center on the stone.


	2. Day 1

**Day 1**

Trapped!

I'm stuck, and no matter how hard I try, I can't get out.

Something is wrong with me. I think it's my tail, because it aches horribly and part of it has gone missing. I'm certain I needed it, too. I feel wobbly and unbalanced. Worst of all, I know that the rudder that used to be there will never grow back! I've seen dragons lose limbs before! And they die! But I refuse. I must try to get back, especially when the Great Mother has helped me so much!

The sun has just risen not too long ago, but I am wide awake. I have been since that featherless bird, that Stonespark, that agony-inducing creature that stands on two legs and carries claws outside of its body, cut me up and let me go. He either had terrible aim with his gigantic claw, or he was letting me go, most likely to reproduce as I allow the deer to thrive on occasion.

I shake with anger at the thought of the claw-bearer, the one with pine-green eyes and soft, weak voice, high-pitched like the wind bursting through a cave. That unnatural _thing_, his species always imitating a dragon's fire with their paws, had put me here on purpose. Was he jealous of my superior abilities? I see those creatures attach horns and hides of dead dragons to their pelts, as if they hope they could turn into one if they tried hard enough. Perhaps he wanted to come back later to finish me off when I was weaker. I've seen my elders do that to enemy nests.

Correction: saw, since I can't get out of here!

I scream in frustration at another failed attempt to fly away. I keep tipping over midair, as if something is coming from below and throwing wind at me. It's awful. I want out, and it's right there, just out of my reach. I switch to climbing. Maybe I could dig my claws into the tree roots and creeping vines that adorn the sides of my prison. Hopefully that works.

I jump up onto a rock and onto the vines. My claws snatch onto them! I yip in satisfaction, but then they peel away! Turning midair, I spring my wings open and go into a short, unstable glide to avoid yet _another _painful collision with the earth. My legs shake with exertion and I gasp for air, but all I can do is stand still. The flame inside my chest goes _thump-thump-thump _like it always does when I'm tired or scared. That must mean that I should rest, I figure.

Snorting in agitation, I trot on over to the lake in the middle of this giant hole to take a drink. The waterfall that pours into it is magnificent, but I'm a bit confused by it. Why doesn't the hole fill up? Where does all that water come from? I lay down to think hard about this, folding my wings and paws neatly, as my mother and father do why they address our Great Mother.

Suddenly I feel a great longing for them. Do they know where I am? Mother and father have been injured numerous times, mostly by flying claws, spines, and even tree branches that come from the gaping darkness itself. They believe the two-legged animals fling them at them, but I know Stonesparks can't throw that high with only their paws. _But then again, they may be right_, I think as I stare at my tail and wonder how the brown, dead snake-object had wrapped itself around me so high in the air. I think hard but I can't come up with anything.

Mother and father would know what to do. They say they always get away, even when they are fallen. The Great Mother praises them for this, since most fallen dragons die at the hands of the Stonesparks. I long for this praise, since I survived, too! But unlike my parents, I got stuck here. Hopefully they will smell me and rescue me.

A chilly wind rises off of the lake and blows through me. Shivering, I rest my head on my paws and whimper. I want to go home. It's warm in our nest since our Great Mother keeps the lava inside it flowing. We are especially gracious for her when the oceans turn to stone-hard ice and there is little food or warmth to go around. Luckily the Stonesparks hold their food for much longer, which makes it easy pickings.

My eyelids feel heavy. The _thump-thump-thump _has subsided and I can no longer feel it. Where did it go, I wonder? Father would know for sure. I miss him terribly.

I yawn, and wonder offhandedly, does the little Stonespark have a father like mine? Maybe not, if he had gone all the way out into the forest to find me. When he had yelped and murmured at me, he had seemed desperate. What did he want so bad? And if he had needed to kill me for it, why hadn't he? Any other animal of his species would have done it without hesitation.

I fall to sleep thinking of the strange Stonespark. I dream of what he could have done and wake up screaming.

* * *

><p>The sun is at its highest point in the sky when I begin to explore my prison for a way out.<p>

I trot along the one of the edges, staring up at the gigantic cliff in awe. The sheer _bigness _of it, the endless way it rises, how the edge looks so impossibly far away makes me duck my head, shocked. I usually do not see things from this perspective, from below, and now I know that I hate it. Normally, I watch from above, which I completely prefer. Now I realize the _density _of the land that used to rise below me. I never knew it could get so deep!

I notice a crevice low in rocks and jump for it. There! It leads all the way out! I roar in ecstasy and scramble towards it. All I have to do is squeeze my way through—

Squeeze my way—

Arrrgh! I yell when I can't fit through the hole and the stones under it collapse! That's not _fair! _It was just small enough for me to not fit through! I shoot a fireball at the opening in frustration, which makes boulders fall and fill in the gap. Tail and head high, I walk away with dignity; I didn't need that hole, anyways.

A small part of me feels frightened at just blowing away a possible escape, though. I push it aside, but as I continue my search for more crevices like the one before, my flame begins to dim. I go around one more time. And then another. And then another. On the last round I begin to panic. Out of all the cracks in the cliffs, I can only see two: one at the very bottom that even a full-grown Stonespark can't possibly fit through, and the one that I just blew away! Eyes wide, I sit down to absorb this.

Scary thoughts fill my head, that I'll die down here alone and lost, that no dragon will ever know what happened to me, that a Stonespark will come down and finish me off. Snarling, I crouch down and narrow my eyes, tail whipping back and forth. _No! _I say, I am not going to die! Screeching, I rip into the air, flapping my wings harder than I ever had in my entire life!

My flight lasted far shorter than I thought it would. Hardly a few seconds passed before I suddenly felt unbalanced and began to plummet! Thinking fast, I widen my wings and tail rudder to their full extent and swoop _up! _My body holds still for just a second in the air and I see the sky partially closed off by the trees. Before I know it I'm on the ground again, still unable to fly.

Hunching over, I breathe heavily and try to get my bearings straight. My flame is nearly bursting out of my chest.

Maybe I should rest for a little while.

* * *

><p>I still can't get out.<p>

The sun is setting and I still haven't escaped yet. Soon the predatory animals will come out and the prey will disappear into the forest. But I'll still be here. I miss my mother and father.

Will the Stonespark come back, too? If he does, I'll _kill_ him! It's his fault that I'm stuck down here! I glare at the top of one of the gut-droppingly huge cliffs. My anger wavers when I remember that it wasn't the cliff that did any harm to me and that the Stonespark wasn't even around here—I'd hear him if he was.

The hole in the ground is completely dark now; the sun sets fast when you live on land, apparently. Maybe, if I fall asleep tonight instead of staying up, I'll be able to get out of the hole tomorrow. It would clear my head, wouldn't it? I haven't slept since before we began to hunt the Stonesparks last night.

Sniffing the earth, I circle and breathe fire onto the grass to make an outer fire. Laying down on them feels good. It makes my gut and legs warm. I close my eyes, and for just one moment, I feel like I'm home again. This lulls me to sleep in no time at all.

* * *

><p><em>Pain.<em>

I yelp as a sharp stinging in my foreleg jolts me awake. Upon opening my eyes I immediately see the fires in the sky and the moon, smell the crisp air of the night, and hear the buzzing of lunar insects and the soft pulse of the ocean. Although pretty, I don't want to pay attention to that. My attention automatically goes down to my leg to observe it and see why it was hurting.

I nearly jump out of my scales, I leap up so fast!

I let loose a howl. _SNAKE! _The vermin had snuck up on me in my sleep! It stares coldly at me, its tiny tongue flicking in and out. Before it can strike me again I shoot a blast of fire at it. When the smoke clears there is nothing left but a scorch mark. Suitable end for such a terrible animal.

Whimpering, I sit down and lick at the two tiny holes it left behind. Was it a deadly snake? If it was, will I die now? I'd seen smaller dragons be killed by those awful creatures, nearly as awful as those Stonesparks, but would I be too? I didn't want to die!

If there was one snake, I realize, then there must be more!

The thought makes me bolt to the nearest tree I see and scramble up it! Snakes can't climb trees (they don't have legs), so I should be safe. The branches feel gross and crunchy under my paws, though, so I decide to mimic the big red dragons and hang from the branch by my tail. Everything goes topsy-turvy and I nearly fall to the ground in fright! My body merely sways and I regain my composure.

My foreleg still stings. I moan and lick it again. I'm scared.

I just want to go home to my mother and father. I hope they find me soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, just to make things clear, this isn't a retelling of the movie. Sorry for the confusion!<strong>

**Toothless' parts are in present-tense because the stream-of-consciousness style they're in are going to be very important later on. It's really hard to write in this style and make him sound only a little intelligent, haha. I still need to get the hang of it for sure.**

**Not much else to say except that DANG this is a much shorter chapter than I'm used to.**

**Hope you all liked it, and stay tuned! Check in on the tumblr every now and then if you'd like to see pictures/leave a question.**

**Have a great day!**

**~ Rift-Raft**


	3. Day 2

**Day 2**

I have a nightmare on my first night, after I pretend to be a red dragon and hang from the tree.

The sun is out, sending light through the tree that I am sitting in. I feel rather content, which is strange, considering everything that's happened. But still I am calm and delighted to be resting in the cool shadows that are only broken by little dapples of light flickering through the leaves.

Then I feel a presence, something unnatural and strange. It rears up behind me and whispers, Snakes can climb trees.

At first I'm startled and turn my head to see what the thing was. There is nothing to be found. But the presence remains, even though I can't see it, and it collects itself into a putrid, damp darkness that hangs like heavy fog in the air, sucking the color and life out of everything it touches! The tree dies before my very eyes, its bark turning gray and the leaves rotting on their stems and floating as ashes to the ground in a twisted imitation of autumn's leaf-fall.

I only have a second to look down, eyes wide in terror, as the branch twitches and begins to morph. The dead bark crumbles, cracks, and twists itself into scale-shapes that then smooth themselves out, and then each shape grows and grows thinner and longer. My legs feel as though they have melted into the tree and I can't move! I want to scream for help but my mouth has no voice anymore! I can't even feel the flame inside my chest!

The shapes begin changing colors, turning to the most poisonous and vile blood crimsons and corpse grays, sucking the color from the environment and changing the purple of twilight and the life of evergreen into terrifying abominations of themselves! They begin to wriggle as their own bodies and break free of the tree shape, and all at once they rise, turn their heads, and reveal themselves to be snakes! They had been hiding inside the tree the entire time!

I finally find myself and leap from the tree, screaming, Mother! Father! Help me!

The snakes hiss in unison, their voices merging into a furious ocean spray. They shoot out at me, slamming into each other and clumping until they all become one giant snake that slithers before me, raising its head like a mountain above.

Flapping my wings as fast as I can, I jump into the air and fly away! I won't let it catch me! There's no way a dragon can't escape a snake!

All of them seem to growl in aggravation and I look over my shoulder. The snake coils all of its muscles and then snaps into the air, opening a gaping mouth with enormous fangs! I try to fly out of the way, but then a pink appendage twists around my entire body up to my chest, binding my wings! It twirls around me to reveal itself as a long, pinkish snake and it laughs at me, squeezing tighter and tighter until I'm sure I'll burst.

The snake snaps its jaw shut and swallows me whole.

* * *

><p>I jolt awake with a yelp and flail, pawing at the air wildly and opening my wings to their full extent. It's only until I realize that I'm upside-down that I remember last night—and the horrible dream that came with it.<p>

Shuddering in the really cold shadow of the tree, I unwrap my tail from it as fast as I can and jog out into the little closed-in field, watching carefully where I step for snakes. The sun is warm on my scales (it's about midday) and reminds me of the everlasting flames the Great Mother keeps in our nest. Hanging my head low, I sit down and hunch over, ears drooping.

What kind of great dragon am I? I can't even sleep without having horrible nightmares. I was scared by a snake bite that didn't even do anything. Mother and father are always treated as the most important dragons, and so that makes me an important dragon, too. I think. But how can I possibly be so important when I'm such a pathetic wreck?

I swing my tail in front of me, looking at the end of it. It's missing a part and it hurts. I _know _it was important now. I flex it just to make sure that the other half really is gone, but there is no movement from the left side. That special moving wing-like structure that had helped me through all my years had been ripped off at some point. On top of that, my body just feels _sore. _(I fell from a tall height, so I knew to expect it.)

I'm scared. I hate to admit it. But I can still see the snake bite on my scales, my tail is broken, and there are snakes down here that I fear no matter how much bigger than them I am. I throw my head back and howl for my mother and father, begging them to come and rescue me before I die. There isn't any response and so I climb a tree, thinking the cliffs are blocking my voice with their enormous bulk, and wail until my throat stings every time I breathe.

* * *

><p>For a little while I sit around and stare at my surroundings. I concentrate on thinking about how to find a way out. Then I get up and walk around, head bent and tail dragging through the dirt.<p>

I'm slow-going at first, because I just know that it's no use. But then my eye catches on a low-hanging outcropping on the stone wall. It's covered in vines that look super-easy to dig my claws onto, and even better…it has a tree on it! Breaking into a gallop, I run while pumping my wings and then leap up, letting my built-up speed and strength take me up to the cliff.

I slam into it hard, bouncing off of it and nearly falling back onto the ground. But I dig my claws into it and refuse to let go! It hurts horribly and makes them feel like they're about to scrape right out of my paws, but I push them as deep into the leaves as I can and pull myself to the top. I allow myself to stop and catch my breath, and then look up at the tree.

I wonder if there are snakes in it.

The thought is unwelcome, but still brings up a very good point! I creep around the trunk, spines bristling and ears and frills perked, sniffing at it and trying my best to figure out what's in it. But all I can smell is bark, damp leaves and foliage, and old water inside the old thing. There is an incredibly old bird-scent and it makes my teeth unsheathe themselves, but I don't see the little twig nest and doubt it has anything in it.

Once I've circled the tree, I stand on my hind legs and smack it hard, making it rustle and sway. Nothing falls out. Satisfied, I burrow my claws into the soft wood and clamber up at a slow pace, keeping an eye out for evil and dangerous creatures.

When I reach the top I pop my head out of the branches and look around. The view is much higher than before, but it doesn't do anything! When I look straight up all I see is a sheer cliff, the tree roots and crawling leaves around me far out of reach! There is nothing to grab onto, leap towards, or even spot across the pit that I can get to.

The sun is falling down by the time I give up. I had managed to get to the tallest point I could reach, but even the comfort of the height was squashed by the fact that I was still trapped. I glance over at the waterfall and realize that I could probably swim up it if I tried hard enough. Not now, though. It's far too cold with the sun gone.

The stars come out and I stare up at them, wishing with all my fire that they were going to come down and rescue me, led by mother and father, or even better, the Great Mother.

Spreading my wings, I glide down over the lake and settle on the soft grass. I definitely don't want to sleep in a tree again, so I try to call my flame forth to make a warm bed of coals. My throat burns before I even filter all the gas into it, still sore from the hours I had spent yelling my spines off.

Frustrated and a little bit anxious, I just lay down right there and stare out at the lake. I'm hungry, but the daytime prey will have already returned to their burrows and the lake is too dark to see to hunt. My belly moans and vibrates, telling me that I am _really _hungry. I can't even remember the last time I ate.

I guess I'll have to eat tomorrow. My eyes stray again to the waterfall, and a new hope builds up inside me. Maybe when I'm full and have my strength and fire back, I'll be able to get out of here.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about how long it took to update. That came from me putting all my time into IHHS.<strong>

**Also, if a pagebreak is missing, sorry! I can't seem to get them to show up.**

**Thanks to Greath, saphira and shruikan, Oderin-Kuro, sakiko of soleana, Tanon, and 4077****th**** for your reviews!**

**Also. please make sure to check out the tumblog and shoot me a message on there! I am getting to them…slowly but surely. As you can see, the questions received have already put an impact on the chapters. Hooray!**

**Have an excellent day!**

**~ Rift-Raft**


End file.
